


Opposites Attract

by PrinceOfPens



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfPens/pseuds/PrinceOfPens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ouran fanfic where all the characters are In character and romance develops at a nice normal level with a non-mary sue OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> I saw way to many of these with just bad characters and bad writing so I wanted to create something a little more quality just for myself but hopefully others will also enjoy it! I'll be updating at least once a week and sometimes multiple times a week. It depends on how much time I have between work!
> 
> I'm not against feedback~

This was it, her first day of school. She was so nervous she could barely breath, her heart hammered in her chest like a drum. If Ame moved from this spot she was standing in, she might fall over. Ouran Academy was threatening, standing so high with so many windows and bustling students. 

“You can do this, Ame.” she told herself. Taking a huge breath of cold winter air she held her head high and walked into the school with as much dignity as she could muster. She gave no waver of expression, she just picked her feet up and strode through there like she owned the place. She was from a rich family, she needed to act like the proper young rich lady that she was. Can't embarrass father, you absolutely must keep up with studies and behave like a lady.

That was hard, with the stupid bright yellow dress she had to wear. She hated it, she hated the whole uniform thing all together. However, rules are rules. Never mind that, she was almost late, and as her mother always told her, “A lady is always on time, never late.”. 

“Class 2-A.” The classrooms were all marked with numbers so it would at least be easy to find. The door under the 2-A sign was slightly open. Only a few people sat inside, the teacher, a blonde boy who was talking cheerfully to what looked to be his friend. The dark haired boy sitting beside him was busy reading and didn't seem to be paying the chatterbox any attention. When Ame opened the door further and stepped in they all looked up at her.

Feeling suddenly anxious she blushed slightly before bowing in respect to them. “Good morning,” the lightness of her voice hopefully carried to them, her long, dark brown hair falling in curls over her shoulder when she bent over. Pushing it back behind her ears the nervous girl stood back up and smiled politely.

“Good morning!” the blonde boy said cheerfully. When Ame got a good look at his face she realized that it was Tamaki Suoh. She knew he went to this school, though she never thought that she would be in the same class. Actually knowing his status and his father she was surprised that he was even in a normal class. Tamaki nudged the boy beside him, “Kyoya, be polite and say hello.”

Kyoya? As in....Kyoya Ootori!? Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori in the same class? Was she in the wrong class? Looking around a little panicked she heard the sultry voice mummer a quick, “Good morning.” He was looking at her, he was waiting for her to look back at him. Swallowing hard she turned and met his gaze. 

“Thank you...” she squeaked out. Tamaki smiled as she cleared her throat blushing. “It's nice to meet you both in person, my father talks about you both a lot.”

“You must be Ame Murasaki,” Kyoya said adjusting his glasses atop his perfectly shaped nose. “I wasn't aware you were joining us here at Ouran.” he sounded rather distasteful.

“We are glad to have you,” Tamaki pipped in with a smile. “Welcome,” he had such a warm look to him. Like he was radiating sunlight from that smile. 

“I am,” She answered Kyoya first, and then to Tamaki, “And again, thank you Suoh-san.”

“Please Ame, call me Tamaki. Were all friends here, and while we at it you can call him Kyoya.”

“Excuse me,” snapped the darker haired boy. “Tamaki, please don't speak for me. Though I'm not against first name basis. Were all friends here are we not?” His grin was wide, like a cats. Something about it was rather unsettling. One thing was for certain though, all his smiles seemed rather fake. Plastered on like sticker.

“A-alright. T-tamaki.” it felt disrespectful to say his name aloud. She took a seat beside Kyoya. “Do you mind if I sit here?” Ame asked them both, she wasn't sure if anyone was assigned to this seat and she wasn't wanting to take it if that were the case. 

“For now,” Kyoya read over the words on the page. “I think there is an empty seat beside Tamaki.” he pointed across Tamaki's desk. Did she offend him? Sharply standing, sliding the chair out noisily she waltzed right over to sit beside Tamaki.

“I'm well aware of where I'm not welcome.” her voice was sharp. It seemed to have no effect on him. He simply focused on his book. Tamaki tired to explain to her that Kyoya was rather blunt and hard to warm up to. That he didn't mean to be rude, which was fine. Except he was, being terribly rude to her. Or maybe she was crazy, or maybe it hurt her feelings. She couldn't tell. Ame didn't expect anyone to treat her special, she was just like everyone else. 

Her parents just happened to have money, but Kyoya, was hard edged and a little stuck up. Perhaps he could afford to be, but that didn't mean she was going to take very kind to it. She expected everyone to at least be nice. After all, Kyoya Ootori knew nothing about her, even if he thought that he did.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of that day went by rather slowly, dragging on and on. Tamaki kept Ame distracted with small talk, going on about this after school club he and Kyoya ran together. By the sheer amount of girls that made their was over to them during the course of the day she could only imagine what exactly the club did. Tamaki seemed extremely fond of it, and has invited her to join them that afternoon.

She tried to politely say no, that she really needed to do some homework but he persisted and eventually she gave in. When the bell rang though, the chipper teen sprinted from the classroom and down the hall. A few moments later his head came back through the door. “I have to go meet up with Haruhi, and those darn twins. Kyoya, would you show Ame to the music room?”

“Of course,” shutting his book, Kyoya stood up and slid his chair under his desk. He straightened out his collar and looked down at her. “Well. Come on.”

Standing quickly and quietly she fumbled to grab her bag before following his long strides through the hallways. Eventually it got to a point where they were side by side and locked in silence. He gave off such a stand off vibe. It almost radiated off of him with his sharp eyes and stone set frown.

She was desperate to make some sort of conversation though she was almost sure he didn't like her. “Um...So, you're apart of the host club then?” She didn't feel comfortable talking about her family business.

“The Vice President actually.” his eyes were set on the path in front of him.

“You an Tamaki seem like you're close.”

“We are,”

“He seems very excitable. And very kind,” This gained a slight glance from Kyoya.

“He is, Tamaki is rather friendly with everyone, a little too friendly if you ask me.” more than four words, okay that's a start.

“You don't seem very friendly. Maybe that's why you and Tamaki get along so well, opposites attract.”

“I'm careful, not un-friendly.”

“Sure.”

Back to silence. Ame sighed, she hopped she would get along with everyone. Maybe she could try again. But he opened the door to their destination with two other boys inside. A small blonde she knew by the name of Hunni, and a tall dark haired boy she recognized as Mori. Both apart of another large and rich family. 

Her family was right up there with them, her father and his company did a lot of oil harvesting in the middle east. They had deals with the U.S.A and a lot of other company’s scattered across the world. They were no where near as rich as the Suoh family but they weren't in any way poor.

“Kyoya, who's your lady friend?” Hunni asked after they entered, running to them with great gusto and grabbed Ame's hands with a huge childish smile resting on his face. “You're pretty!” 

She couldn't help but blush. He was so adorable for a senior.

“O-oh thank you senpai.” She twisted her foot slightly behind her left ankle. A nervous tick she never could shake. 

“This is Ame, Ame Murasaki.” Kyoya introduced her with his fake smile back on his face. Now that he was done showing her to the club room he made a point to step away from her.

“Pleasure to meet you Hunni, I know all about your family.” She curtsied slightly to him, her expression showing slight change at Kyoya seemingly utter disdain for her presence. Her eyes still watched Kyoya ever so carefully to try and get a hit off of him.

Though what she found shocked her slightly as he glanced over at her, eyes showing some trace of curiosity, which all but died out once he noticed she was watching him and he hid behind the lenses of his glasses. Back to writing on his clipboard appearing uninterested at most everything. Hm. How strange.

She made no move to ask him about it. She knew he either wouldn't answer or would ignore her completely. Also at the moment more members were filtering in. Ame could hear Tamaki's cheerful projecting voice flow across the room, mischievous laughter from what looked like Twins, and small footsteps that sounded like they belonged to a girl though the suit attached to them would say otherwise. Staring at the shorter wide eyed host that walked in, quickly Ame realized that it was indeed a girl.

“Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?” She asked her.

All voices in the room quieted, and many eyes stared hard at her.

“Well because Haru-chan is a boy.” Hunni said, brave enough to be the first of the stunned boys to speak. 

“Clearly, she's a girl.” Ame argued back crossing her arms. “She's got long eyelashes and a small frame, no adams apple. Dainty fingers, soft features. She's a girl.”

“You are saying this clearly off of observation?” Kyoya's dark sultry voice said from behind her.

“Absolutely.” With a nod of her head it was certain.

“I'm impressed.” Came his response.

A big fat satisfactory cat grin spread across her lips, she had impressed the un-impressable. From what she had gathered, Kyoya Ootori was a stickler for money, sharp minded, and hardly ever impressed. She herself had an impressive observational eye and knew a lot just by watching. Even if it was just a slight thing, like the way Haruhi's hips moved when she walked that had tipped her off in the first place that she was a girl.

That was one of the reasons Kyoya was bothering her. He was very hard to read, she normally didn't like people she couldn't read because they were far to unpredictable. However, there was a sort of growing curiosity to learn more about him. Those dark eyes were hiding something, or maybe they were just another one of his fake displays. She had seen for herself the way he turned the charm on and off, the way that smile dripped away when nobody was looking. 

He was good though, impeccably good even, at hiding his emotions. Like a stone wall that can't be broken by even the greatest force.

In her thoughts, she had forgotten to keep up her own fake smiles and polite act by allowing herself to grin at her small victory that she hadn't even noticed. Once she had caught on, the grin vanished leaving her default monotone expression.

Clearing her throat she stood up a little straighter. “What can I say, I'm observant.” from the side of her eyes she looked back at him. Letting him know that she was rather pleased with herself. When she looked forward again, Tamaki was right a few inches from her face.

“Gah!!” She stepped back, brow pulling into a frown, mouth line setting hard. “Excuse me, Suoh, please remain in your own personal bubble!” He had startled her, caused her voice to go up a few octaves as she tried to remain calm. Seeing he upset her, Tamaki receded a bit.

“My apologies Ame, but you must understand that no one can find out Haruhi is a girl! Or she won't be allowed to host with us anymore.” His eyes seemed otherwise teary as he pleaded with her on one knee.

“I don't have any interest in telling anyone Haruhi is a boy.” Ame assured him, crossing her arms again. “I only wanted to know why.” She looked around the blonde at Haruhi. “Do I even want to know?”

“I'd rather not get into it,” Haruhi smiled scratching the back of her head. “It's kind of embarrassing actually.”

“Okay, forget I asked then.” Ame understood that some things you just didn't want to talk about, and she wouldn't force Haruhi to do anything she didn't feel comfortable doing. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Playful conversation only continued from there. About Haruhi, and Tamaki, and then about the Host Club. They told her all about it, and she got to see it first hand when all the girls came in asking to see the boys. 

Then everyone got busy. Busy talking, busy laughing, busy just being together. Social situations were rather hard for Ame to insert herself into, so she made her way to the wall. Taking a seat on one of the sofas. She spent her time sitting there, doing her homework so she wouldn't have to do it at home. Nobody seemed to notice she wasn't there, and that was just alright with her. 

The club meeting was over soon after and everyone left to go home. She made her exit about ten minutes before that, she had quite a long walk home. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyoya mulled over his thoughts, trying to see things rationally. Ame Murasaki was a new transfer student, she was just like all the other girls at school. Yet, yet there was something very different about her. 

But what?

He rubbed his forehead. He was still sitting at his usual table at the host club, the girls had left, as had Ame. She slipped out before anyone could see her. She appeared not to enjoy this host club type setting, and they shared that. Kyoya enjoyed it sometimes, but most of the time the chatter was just too much for him.

He could feel Tamaki standing over him. Without looking up he grumbled. “What is it Tamaki?”

“Are you alright Kyoya?” He asked, taking a seat across from his friend. “You seem a little stressed out?” The worrisome eyes pleaded for Kyoya to talk to them. 

“It's nothing Tamaki, I just have a headache.”

“Do you want some medicine?” How, how did Kyoya know Tamaki was going to ask that? Tamaki was predictable, easy going, kind.

“No,” he answered in a deadpan voice, looking at him finally. “I'm fine, don't worry.” He leaned back in his chair and looked at the computer screen trying to dig up information, he was going to figure out what it was he was so determined to find on Miss Murasaki.

To Be Continued....


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After riding in the car with Ame, Kyoya notices there is something a little strange going on with her, what could it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two c: as promised.
> 
> Really enjoying writing this in my free time! I might have to draw some illustration for it when I get a chance.

Even weeks later, Kyoya drew up blank. Normally it was so easy for him to get whatever information he needed and wanted out if the computer system. But here in front of him the screen read a big fat; “NOT FOUND” screen. He knew a little bit, about Ame. About her father and what their family did, but on her, or her mother, he couldn't find squat.

Slamming the top of his laptop down he leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. This was becoming more of an issue. He wasn't spending all his time trying to look for her information, but sometimes he dabbled. And still, it was frustrating. At this rate, he was going to go Grey and kill over.

He thought he would jump out of his skin when his cell phone started jingling in his bag beside him. Pulling it out he looked at the screen. Suoh, Tamaki bleeped across the screen, along with an icon of his overly cheerful face.

“Hello.”

“Kyoya! I was afraid you wouldn't answer. I almost came by.”

“I try to answer the phone when I'm not working.” He told Tamaki flatly.

“I didn't know you were working at all today. I was wondering if you wanted to help me show Ame the commoners market today!” The words rang in his head.

Since Tamaki had taken to befriending the new transfer student, he'd try to show her a lot of things they had previously done with Haruhi. Since Ame knew Haruhi's big secret, he'd wanted to make sure that nothing leaked. Ame seemed disinterested in wanting to tell anyone about it. She didn't seem to want to follow Tamaki along either. Now that he thought about it whenever they would all go out together she was quiet and took most time just looking at everything.

“Kyoya?” Tamaki's voice was loud and projected, as if Kyoya wasn't paying attention. Snapping out of his thoughts his cleared his throat. 

“Tamaki, Ame might not be into the Commoners Market.”

“She said she'd like to go.” He whined.

“Alright, alright I'll come.”

“Good! Were outside!”

“Wha-...” He got up from his desk and looked out the window. Sure enough Tamaki's big black family car was sitting down in his long circular driveway. “You do know it's rude to show up like this uninvited.”

“You've never said anything before.” 

“I'll be a minute.” he clicked the phone shut without saying goodbye. He was already dressed, he never stayed in his pajamas unless he was sick. Kyoya stuffed his wallet in his pocket and got his phone, left his room with his computer still open and went toward the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Ame had received a call early that morning. 

_Her younger brother Monoru came to the door with an irritated scowl, the phone had woken him up. He’d tossed the receiver onto the bed muttering groggily “For you.” before hastily making an exit to get back to sleep._

_She put the phone to her head. “Hello?” she hadn't been asleep, just laying in the bed looking at the ceiling having some quiet personal thoughts about personal things._

_Suoh's voice was on the other end of the line. “Good morning!” He didn't even break a breath, just kept talking. “So I was wondering if you would like to come to the commoners market with Haruhi and I today? Were going to pick up Kyoya too! It can be like a double date.”_

_A...A double date!!?_

_“Oh, Suoh, no. I....Kyoya and I don't even know each other that well. Besides, I'm almost sure he doesn't like me even as an acquittance.”_

_“Nonsense! Kyoya likes you just fine! He just comes off a little cold.”_

_“But I don't want to go on a date with him...” She whispered honestly. He had an attractive face but not really the personality to go along with it._

_“It doesn't have to be a date.” Tamaki told her brightly. “It can just be a friendly outing.”_

_She wasn't sure why it was Tamaki wanted her and Kyoya to spend so much time together. But ever since she had visited the host club they had invited her everywhere. She tried to tell them she wouldn't say a word about Haruhi's little secret but they didn't seem to believe her. Or at least Tamaki wanted to make sure they were the best of friends so there was no slip._

_She sighed heavily into the phone. “Alright, Alright, where should I meet you?” she asked._

_“No need, were outside.”_

She was seeing this happen to Kyoya now. He'd said he would be a minute but then he came out only a few seconds later. Dressed nicely as usual, a button up shirt and slacks. It seemed like nobody knew how to dress in jeans. She was in jeans and a t-shirt with a flannel over shirt. She had on baby doll flats, and Haruhi was in a dress.

She decided not to ask.

Kyoya got in the car beside her, the other two were sitting across from them holding hands. Ame felt slightly awkward, Tamaki and Haruhi had started dating some few months before after Tamaki almost ran off to France.

Ame didn't know the whole story, but whatever happened, it looked like Tamaki and Haruhi were doing just fine. 

Kyoya was looking forward, Ame was looking at her knees. She couldn't deny that she was upset Kyoya didn't like her at least as a person. Because he was smart and quiet and very honest and she liked all those things. 

When Tamaki had mentioned a date her face had gone red. Who wouldn't want to go on a date with Kyoya Ootori. Though...he wouldn't agree to it, anyway. Her heart was beating rather fast, she was getting herself all hyped up. She touched her fingers lightly to her chest.

Her eyes slid over to glance at Kyoya only to find he was looking at her out of the corner of his eye as well. She felt her pulse quicken again. She closed her eyes quietly wishing for her heart to calm down. She had been fighting it for a long time, her unfortunate condition. 

Irregular heart beat, her older brother had it. Her mom had it. Her brother was still alive, in a hospital overseas getting special treatment. Her mother had only died a few years ago. She breathed out slowly, and as discreetly as she could.

Kyoya's eyes looked at her even curiouser, raising an eyebrow at her actions. He almost asked her if she was alright, but refrained. If she wasn't alright, he was sure Tamaki's incessant questions and disregard for personal space would only make whatever it s worse.

It wasn't just her heart, it was her nerves. She didn't like cars, riding in them, being around them. This was the first time she had been in a car since the accident.

Ame could hear the quiet talking from the other side of the car. She tried to listen to it and keep her mind off of her blaring anxiety. The limo took a sharp curve, causing a lot of tussling. Feeling the car shake made her grip the seat as tightly as she could. Her nails were probably leaning marks on the leather but she didn't care.

Once everything was level again she loosened her fingers and let out a breath, wiping her eyes which had generated tears while she was busy freaking out. To make things worse Kyoya was still looking at her. His expression was cold as usual, but his eyes held curiosity and possibly concern. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the Commoners Market very soon after that. Tamaki was out with Haruhi in a split second. Lost in their own world the couple went off, babbling about instant coffee.

“..me”

“....”

“Ame.” Kyoya put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped slightly, she hadn't heard him calling her. “Are you coming?” He asked? His voice was a few levels softer.

“Y-yes...yes I'm coming, sorry, I got lost in my head.”

“It's fine.” He grabbed her hand to help her out of the car. Her actions before hand made him even more intrigued and slightly worried. 

She appreciated the gesture, she surly needed it. “Thank you,” her voice came out slightly softer than she had first thought. 

“Are you alright?” He asked her. He'd certainly never seen anyone react to a sharp turn like that. “I thought you were going to put holes in the leather.”

“Oh. I'm fine, I just don't like cars. I was in a pretty bad car accident and I have been a little scared of them ever since.” She rubbed her arm nervously and pushed her hair back behind her shoulders and tied it up in a high pony tail, but it still twirled down in long ringlets behind her.

“It seems like we have lost Tamaki and Haruhi.” he muttered changing the subject, it was obvious that it was not a fond topic of conversation.

“It seems so. What should we do then?” She asked him looking around trying to see if she could find them. But they were nowhere in sight. 

“Nothing can be done now. Have you been here before?” He was standing close to her now. 

“No, but it looks large and full of people.”

“It is, I've been here before.” He ran his hand through his hair. “I'll show you around.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the next hour together. Ame was confused, Kyoya was not speaking to her only days ago to now being interested in talking to her. They even sat together when they ate lunch and he paid for her. They talked like people, like friends. But she was still confused. Maybe it had taken him a while to warm up to her, maybe he was bi-polar.

Once they were getting ice cream, Tamaki and Haruhi finally came around the corner.

“Where have you two been?” Haruhi asked with a big smile. She had a few bags and Tamaki was holding what looked like a basket of ramen packets.

“We could as you the same thing,” Ame exclaimed trying to catch falling ice cream. 

“We looked back and you were gone,” Tamaki interjected, patting Kyoya in the back. The tall Asian just glared grumpily at the blonde foreigner. 

“That is because you walked away.”

This argument seemed to go on forever, but it was pretty normal, for them anyway.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ame was almost sad to go home when they dropped her off. _Thank you for the wonderful time,_ she wanted to say to him. _It was nice to talk to you for once._ But instead she bowed to them and smiled sheepishly.

“Thank you for the ride home.” 

“Of course.” rolling the window down Kyoya looked up at her. “Are you walking to school tomorrow?”

“Yes, I always walk to school.”

“It's getting cold.”

“Yes, but I have a winter coat and a scarf.”

“I'll walk with you.”

And there was that heat in her face again. Her delicate fingers covered her cheeks. “W-what? No...arnt you....don't you take a car?”

“I'll see you at seven.”

“But--!”

He was rolling the window up. “Goodbye, Ame.”

“Goodbye....Ootori.” She stood on the driveway pavement and watched until the car was out of sight and then she smiled softly to herself. She'd walk to school with him tomorrow, maybe he wasn't repulsed by the idea of her after all.

 

To Be Continued....


	3. Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things surface about past tragedies, and someone falls very ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me c:
> 
> I'm enjoying this story more and more! It's picking up! I might post another chapter this afternoon! We will see~

The next morning was a little warmer than the last. Or maybe that was all in her head. Hearing Kyoya say he would walk with her to school somehow made her almost giddy. Ame didn't understand it really, but the idea of the two of them together threw her into a blushing mess. 

She had only transferred to Ouran three months ago and her and Kyoya had not spent much time together at all. But he was physically very attractive and even if he was cold and grumpy, his gaze was melting and his voice is dark and made her shiver every now and again.

Ame had gotten up early to get ready, normally she slept in a little bit but she didn't want to hear any flack from her brothers about being in the bathroom too long. 

Living with three younger brothers was never easy. Thankfully the maids kept most of the house clean, Ame didn't have time to do it and her mother wasn't around anymore so if it weren’t for the maids, the house would be a wreck.

After she tried to straightened her hair, failed, and finished getting dressed she sat in the bay window of their upstairs balcony hallway and watched the sunrise. It was only about ten minutes into the daylight when her cellphone rang from her bag. Picking it up she smiled seeing her older brothers names rolling on the screen.

“Good morning, Aoshi,” she breathed into the receiver. She hadn't heard from him in a few weeks and had begun to worry.

“Good morning, I didn't think you would be awake at first light.” he chuckled.

“I have somewhat of a prior engagement in about an hour.” She sighed. “Anyway, why haven't you returned any of my calls? I thought something happened to you!” Ever since he had gone overseas for school, Aoshi had gotten sick. He was in and out of the hospital with his heart problems.

“Well I haven't felt well, I've been resting in the dorm.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Some, but I might have to come home soon. I've missed a lot of school and the doctors think that I would be in better heath back in Japan.” 

“Have you spoken with dad about this?”

“No, but I'm sure he wants me to come back. He never wanted me to leave.” She could hear him smiling, he was probably home sick on top of everything else. “So,” he began again, “Prior...engagement? Date? Little Ame has a boyfriend?” 

“W-what!? N-no!?” she almost dropped the cell phone, but managed to catch it, barely. “I...w-UGH It's not a date. I...I'm just walking to school with someone.”

“Oh yeah? Who? Somebody I know?” he seemed interested, teasing her almost.

“Ah, well it's Kyoya Ootori. He offered to walk with me to school. We were together all day yesterday with Tamaki Suoh and his girlfriend.”

Her brother got very quiet. “I never thought you would be hanging out with Kyoya Ootori.” 

“That's....all you have to say about it?”

“I don't really care for the family. I don't know Kyoya but I know his brothers and they are....well let me just stop while I'm ahead. Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt.”

“I won't, I know how to take care of myself...mostly.”

“You're still a baby, just take my advice for once.” If he was with her now, she was sure he would be hugging her. Since they were the oldest, they had gotten really close and remained so.

“I'm not a baby!” she growled defensively into the phone. She was in fact a proper young lady.

“Right, Right, not a baby, got it. Listen kid, I love you so just watch your back and I'll talk to you soon.”

“I love you too, get some rest.”

“I'm not a baby either,”

“I'm aware.”

“Have a good day at school, Ame.”

“Alright, goodbye for now!” Clicking the phone shut she placed it back into her bag. She always felt that much warmer after talking to Aoshi. Her mood had lifted, and her other brothers were up finally trudging around the upstairs like little zombies.

Looking out the window again she noticed a familiar black car pull up in the driveway. Kyoya stepped out, winter jacket buttoned tightly around him with a scarf nestled inside the collar. He wore black gloves and was holding his school bag. Once he was outside the car he tapped the hood letting to driver know it was safe to go on.

He disappeared from view and she heard the doorbell ring, some distant chatter and her flustered maid called for her to let her know that her friend was waiting.

Ame's winter coat was white, with a double brown buttoned front, it was long and covered most of that awful dress. She also had a black scarf and white gloves, she normally wore a hat as well but that morning she decided to leave it tied neatly in a bow. The wind would just have to knock it around.

“Good morning,” she smiled brightly. They were colored almost completely opposite, she doubted he noticed but it brought her a strange joy.

“Morning,” Kyoya was grumpy normally, but he seemed even grumpier than he normally was. She concluded from that, he was not a morning person. “Ready to go?”

“I am!” She was used to the cold, she walked it every day too and from school and had never run into any problems. It was a tad nipper than she was used too, though still she braced the winter wind like it was an old pal. Her company was a different story.

She thought he was turning to ice with as much as he shivered. His nose turned a bright red instantly and the tops of his ears edged into a soft pink.

“You didn't have to walk with me, I'm sure your car is warmer.”

“It's fine,” 

“Clearly,” And so their steps fell into a symmetrical tapping rhythm on the pavement, filling the air with some kind of noise aside from their breathing. Again with the quiet. 

She really didn't get him. One minute he hates you, the next, he is offering to walk you to school. Make up your mind man! She thought to herself. They were often in this situation, walking quietly with one another.

“So,” he said breaking the silence, “How is Aoshi?”

She stopped walking. It became apparent to him after he had walked a few more steps. What was he getting at?

“What?” Her voice held a sort of venomous trace webbed into the word.

“...” He swallowed. “Your brother, how it he? Well?” He's taken a risk saying that, he had been doing a lot of snooping about her. He had invaded her privacy, but he had hoped maybe a lot of people knew about her brothers hospitalization.

“How do you know about that?”

“I have a lot of useful information at my disposal...I was only trying to be-”

“No. My family has enough spotlight as it is. Media attention is half the reason I don't have a mother anymore. You keep your nose out of things. If I want you to know I'll tell you.” Her face had gained an expression of what seemed like deep sorrow and pain. But showed mostly anger toward Kyoya. 

He was slightly shocked. Out of all the information he had on her, it never mentioned anywhere that her mother wasn't around....or maybe...

Oh.

Kyoya realized what a terrible mistake he made by opening this end of questioning when she wasn't ready. He only wanted to know a little more about her, he thought be showing interest in her brothers health she might offer more personal things. And he was doing it for his own benefit. He wanted to satisfy his own morbid curiosity, but it dawned on him how emotionally sensitive she was.

Up until this point he hadn't seen Ame be very emotionally responsive to many things. There was the time in the car yesterday when he thought she would jump out of her skin. Of the time when they first met where she had grinned excitedly over impressing him in the host club.

But never had he seen her so angry.

It was so obvious to him now that this subject was hard for her to talk about, it was hard for him to know what wasn't a tough spot because he couldn't find anything on her, he didn't know what to say to her.

He thought he saw tears welling in her large almond eyes, but she turned away from him. He could see her take a deep breath and she moved her arm to wipe her face and turned back to him, perfectly set stone expression. He knew that trick, he used that trick often. 

“Ame...”

“Don't, we need to get to school before were late.” She walked ahead of him, trying to get her head together.

Maybe her brother had been right, maybe she needed to be more careful with the types of company she kept. Her brother getting sick wasn't something she shared with anyone, how dare he snoop in her personal files. Everyone wanted to know so much about rich families, put them on spot light. Follow them around and never let them have a second to breathe.

She wanted so much to be private, to be the only one to know. Her father tried his best to keep Ame out of any spotlight since she was his only daughter, though it only attracted more attention. Maybe is she laid out all her cards on the table then she wouldn't have to do this anymore. Everyone would know everything and they could go away.

Kyoya was only a few steps behind her, trying to give her space. He felt something in his chest, the feeling of what he imagined was guilt. But he brushed it off, he had only been trying to gain knowledge...nothing wrong with that, right?

Nonetheless, the rest of their walk was in complete solitude.

\-----------------------

Tamaki noticed immediately that something was wrong when they walked in and neither of them said a word.

“Uh...Good morning you two? How was your walk? Kyoya you look frozen...” His nervousness showed in his hesitant word choices.

Ame just removed her coat and took her seat, bringing her book out so she would loose herself in an imaginary world. Kyoya grimaced looking at Tamaki.

“What happened?” Tamaki whispered to him.

“I'm not sure of that myself.” Kyoya responded.

“Well...should I talk to her?”

“I don't think she would reciprocate.”

“Oh...alright,”

\-----------------------------

After their morning classes were over, Ame had calmed down significantly, though her chest was hurting a lot. It happened sometimes, when she got very upset. Lately her heart seemed to be acting up a significant amount, she dismissed it for the most part.

She was fine, just fine. She'd only been hospitalized once for her heart problems, right after her mothers funeral. She was in the hospital for a week, it was a lonely week at that. Her father is always away on business, so he wasn't there, and her younger brothers were too young at that time to come to see her.

Ame never wanted to do that again. So, she was fine.

The lunch bell rang and she stood up quietly, grabbing her bento. The boys usually ate with her in the cafeteria. Tamaki had gone, to be with Haruhi probably. So she was left again, with Kyoya.

“Would you like to eat lunch together?” She asked him. He seemed surprised.

“Ah, yes, I would like that.”

He looked at her, her complexion was frighteningly pale and her cheeks were a deep red. She was walking slower than she had this morning, like she was having a hard time walking or standing.

“Are you alright?” He asked, purely for the face he was indeed worried about her. Something he normally only felt for his close friends.

“I'm...fine,” She said each word with a breath. She was lying.

“Maybe you should sit,” He put his hand on her shoulder, she turned quickly to push his hand away and dropped her lunch to the ground in a muffled clatter. She swayed on her feet, her hand went to her chest and he noticed her breathing was rather short but labored.

“Ame,” He readied himself as she fell right into his arms. He slid to the floor with her, her eyes were closed, thin fingers still resting on her chest.

A crowd had gathered.

“Somebody go get some help!” Kyoya raised his voice sending someone to go get a teacher. He looked down at her, he didn't know what was going on but it scared him. “Help is on the way...” he mumbled to her, his arms tightly around her, as if he loosened his grip she might melt away. 

“I'm sorry,” he whispered.

To be continued.....


	4. Thankfully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kyoya wait at the hospital for any news, and emotional sparks start showing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this chapter was very personal to me, as I had a good friend that had a condition a lot like this one.
> 
> I'd love to hear feedback c: I really am enjoying writing this fanfiction~

Kyoya sat idly in the waiting room of his families hospital. Tamaki could see the plain confusion and shock on his best friends face. Ame had collapsed in the hallway during lunch time, the doctors had taken her back over two hours ago, and they still haven't come out to assure them their friend was alright.

“Kyoya,” Tamaki's voice was dry. He's been sitting there far longer then he had planned, Haruhi was sitting on the other side of Kyoya, rubbing his back. She could tell he was a little shaken too. After all it's not everyday that someone you know collapses in front of you and gets rushed to the hospital.

The other males dark eyes met the others. He had his fingers folded together, mouth pressed into his knuckles, staring at the floor, seeming calm. 

“I'm sure she'll be fine.” Tamaki continued.

“Mm.”

He'd just leave him to his thoughts, when Kyoya didn't want to talk, Kyoya wouldn't talk. They were back to waiting in the quiet emergency room area. Kyoya stood after and moment and walked away from them and around the corner, rubbing his forehead.

“I'll be right back Haruhi,” The blonde said to his girlfriend quietly.

“Do you want me to go with you?” she asked, readying to stand.

“No, Kyoya is more likely to open up if it's just the two of us. You wait for the doctor to come out.”

“Okay...” She rested back into her seat.

Tamaki went around the corner to find his friend propping up a wall, laying his head against the painted wall.

He put his hand very softly on Kyoya's shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay? I mean, I know you're not okay really...”

“I'm alright Tamaki.”

“It's just you seem...upset over something. And the last few weeks you have been really distant from me and I worry so much about you.” He would pouring his emotions out to Kyoya, as he always did. But now it was more of a concern for Kyoya rather than Tamaki asking him advice of what to do with Haruhi.

“Tamaki, I'm fine, really. I'm just kind of tired.”

“You can lie to yourself Kyoya, but you can't lie to me.” He turned Kyoya to face him. “Look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that there is nothing bothering you.”

Kyoya looked to the ground. “I can't.”

“I'm your best friend, please talk to me.”

“I...I don't know. I'm having all these feelings and I don't know what they are, or what they mean or how to deal with them.”

This surprised Tamaki. “Feelings?” He got a large happy grin on his face. “Like...love?”

“What!?” Kyoya looked at Tamaki with a glare. “Love? No. Not love.”

“Well how do you know!?”

“I think...I think I would know that. I feel something, but it's not love. It's...curiosity, worry, guilt, confusion...things I’ve never felt before.”

“You've started to become friends with her, right?”

“I suppose so. I mean, I don't know. Sometimes I think she hates me.” Kyoya slid his hands in his pockets and sighed. It didn't particularly bother him, he knew that he was difficult to deal with sometimes. And he could be closed off and downright off putting to most people. But all the same, there was this nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him his brain was lying to him.

Tamaki chuckled. “You know she said the same thing about you.”

He looked up. “She did?”

“Yeah she-”

“Guys!” Haruhi called sliding around the corner. She looked around a few times until she saw the boys standing there. They stared at her, both blinking waiting for her to say more. “Ame is awake, they said they got her heart rate stabilized.”

Kyoya rushed back into the waiting room a little faster than he would have liked. The doctor stood there looking over his pages, looking up over his glasses as the teenagers came into view he set the papers on the nurses station.

“Can we see her?” Kyoya blurted before the doctor had a chance to say anything. “I mean...” He paused trying to regain himself. “She...she must be a little confused it would be better if we went in to talk to her.”

“Of course, right this way.” Leading them down the hall and to the door, the doctor left them there, telling them it was okay for them to enter.

Haruhi and Tamaki seemed to be having a silent conversation together with looks and expressions. Though the third wheel of the group wasted no time and went in, leaving the couple outside.

When Kyoya entered the room he heard the beeps on the monitor, the whooshing of air from the blood pressure cuff and Ame's quiet breaths. She was leaned back against the pillows, facing the window looking outside. He noticed that she often liked to watch the window, like she got lost in her thoughts whenever she watched nature. 

She'd obviously heart him come in, because she turned to look at him. The heart monitor skipped when she saw him, Ame hadn't expected Kyoya to show up. After all she had snipped at him that morning, and it was her own carelessness that landed her in this hospital bed. 

“How are you?” He asked, coming closer to the bed but still keeping his distance. 

“Tired...” she hand her hands folded over her lap, and her fingers tightened around each other. “But fine,”

“You know, the last time you said that, you collapsed on me.” the edges of his mouth quirked up into a smirk.

“Oh, you have jokes now?” she smiled.

“I try, but really.”

“I'm alright, the reason they made you wait so long is because they installed a pace maker.” Her finger brushed over where her heart would be. He could only see that there was a bandage.

“That will help you?”

“It will restart my heart, if it ever stops. And it can alert the hospital, but it's not a guaranteed thing. My brother got one of these a few years ago when he collapsed at school too.”

“And he's...”

“Hospitalized at the moment. But he over works himself.”

The feeling of guilt came creeping back into Kyoya's mind. If he only hadn't asked her about her brother that morning, she would have been fine. Seeing the look on his face she just knew.

“Kyoya, it's not your fault. The doctors said it would have happened anyway.”

Well that was...somewhat of a relief for him. But maybe she was just being nice, although he can't blame himself for her medical issues.

“I'm...glad you are doing well now. I was, uh, worried.” The heart monitor skipped again. He quirked a curious eyebrow up at the noise, then looked at her. Her face flushed with embarrassment, sending the monitor even more out of whack. “Well calm down.”

“It's fine, I'm just surprised that you were worried. You are not the type to worry, about me anyway. Maybe about Tamaki.”

“Well, you did _collapse_ on me in the hallways....anyone would be worried.”

“Right,” she heaved a heavy sigh. “Well I doubt we will be seeing much of each other after this.”

He took a seat on the chair beside her bed and crossed his arms. 

“Why not?”

“I can't go to school until next year. I'll have to finish up the year from home. It's..uh..'best for my health', or so they say.”

Ame looked down at the covers, she didn't want to stop going to school. She just got to a point where she knew all the people there and Kyoya had seemed to have warmed up to her. Now she had to miss the rest of the year. She'd be stuck at home, in her room, by herself. Just how she had been after her mother had passed.

She couldn’t stop the tears, they just fell from her eyes and onto the hands. There was no shaking the feeling that she could die early in life, that she hadn't made peace that she might not be around to see the new year. 

Oh. Tears. He wasn't good with tears. And she looked so destroyed and broken sitting there like this was the end of everything. This was another instance where he'd never seen her react emotionally. 

“Don't...cry...” was all he could say, he didn't move to touch her or anything, he just sat like a rock. 

“I-I-I can't help it...” she sniffled. “I'm so...scared that I'm going to die here in this hospital because I don't work the right way...” Bringing her hands to her face she sobbed into them.

About that time, Tamaki and Haruhi had made their way into the room. They seemed concerned at the scene before them.

“Is everything....alright?” Haruhi asked. She moved to stand beside Ame, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “What's wrong?”

Over the past few months, Haruhi and Ame had spent quite a lot of time together. They seemed to understand each other pretty well. They both had single fathers and a deceased mother, though Haruhi was younger than Ame, she was still level with her on an intellectual standpoint. So you could say they had become friends. 

Ame hugged her, and the smaller girl sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her back. Kyoya assumed that Ame had expressed her worries about death to Haruhi before. And Haruhi just accepted it, like the loving accepting person she was. 

Kyoya was not that, he wasn't accepting or understanding. He could be, if he worked at it but he had been so set acting like someone else his entire life he didn't know where to start. He was envious that Haruhi could do that so easily, because it was something he had a hard time with. When you are used to being good at everything you do, having to work so tirelessly at something can get rather frustrating. 

Ame had calmed down after Haruhi assured her everything was fine. Who could blame her for being upset? The girl had to regulate her life around her illness and it had to suck. 

“Thank you for coming to see me...I know you and Tamaki have something planned.”

“Well, we are okay with not going through with host club plans today since this happened.” Tamaki pipped in. “You're apart of our host family you know.”

She felt happy about that, knowing she meant so much too them. But she would still have to miss out on the rest of the year, so it didn't matter.

“Just, you guys can go. I'll be alright by myself.”

“I'll stay,” Kyoya said. “Tamaki, Haruhi, you are more than welcome to go back to the school.”

“Kyoya you don't have-”

“No, I want too.”

Tamaki pat Kyoya on the shoulder and sighed. “Well if that's how you want to play it.” He stepped over to the bed and gave Ame an award winning smile and a hug. “We will come back, and we will let everyone know you're okay.”

“Thank you, Tamaki.” Ame said smiling at him.

They left, shutting the door behind them. 

“You don't have to stay.” Ame said, looking at Kyoya.

“I want stay.”

“Nobody want's to stay at the hospital.”

“Well, thankfully, I'm not nobody.”

To be continued...


	5. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance rears it's ugly head and some surprising visitors shock our two main characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favorite chapter so far! Lot's of words and emotion, my favorite.

Life continued normally over the next few weeks, Ame went home after she was well enough and was welcomed with open arms by her three younger brothers who were worried over her. When she got back they treated her like a princess when she got back. If she spent a while in the bathroom trying to manage her hair, they just let her be.

They brought her drinks and tried to be quiet. Though she liked it, she didn't like being treated like she was made of glass. Her father never came home, he had said he would be right over, but then something held him in the middle east and he wasn't able to get out yet. His promises lingered in the air and she could only hope he would follow through with him.

Ame was able to regain some normalcy when Kyoya offered to come over and go over the lessons with her and help her with her work. She of course accepted, and he had been a wonderful help to her. He was very smart, and had such a knack for being good at everything even if he didn't mean too. The explanations were easy to follow and she wasn't once confused, unless they were doing math of course.

She sucked at math.

It was about that time again, for Kyoya to come by and talk to her about what they learned that day. She hadn't bothered to straighten her hair that day, she was somewhat tired and didn't feel like fooling with it. Monoru, who was the oldest of her three younger brothers, at a lovely fourteen years old knocked on the door.

“Yes?” she asked from the window.

“Ootori is here.” He'd insisted on calling him Ootori since he'd heard Ame call him that before she got to know him.

“Send him on up,”

Her brother disappeared and Kyoya appeared at the door a few moments later, a book in hand. He'd gone home to change before he came over. He was dressed in his black coat, and underneath he wore a black button up and grey slacks. 

“Afternoon.” He said shrugging his coat off and hanging it over the chair by her door.

“Yes, it is.” Her smile was barely noticeable. The first thing Kyoya saw was her hair, being far more curlier than he was used to seeing it. It was down too, she never wore it down, probably because it was so long, it looked like she would sit on it if she didn't have it in a high pony tail.

“How are you today? Monoru mentioned you had been sleeping.” The last thing he wanted was to have her over work herself. She had just come home from having surgery, and continuing normal schoolwork couldn't be easy. Truth was, he had forgotten that fact almost, he was treating her like she was a healthy, normal teenager. 

“Oh, I'm just feeling tired today. The doctor said I would have days like these.” She stood in front of him with her hands behind her back, balancing on her heels.

“Maybe we should talk for a while until you feel better?”

“I'd like that.” She pointed to the small bay window. “Can we sit there?”

“Of course,” He set his bag down and took a seat on the chair in front of the window. Ame wrapped her small bed blanket around her shoulders and sat on the window, and stretched her legs out on the ledge.

“This is my favorite window in the whole house.” she told him “You can see the whole backyard, and the mountains.”

“You like windows.”

“Yes, when I was younger I wasn't able to go outside much so I liked to look out the window, and now it's become habit.”

Looking out the window Kyoya pondered, he understood the beauty of nature but he couldn't see himself looking out the windows for hours. He'd rather stimulate his mind with books or work, he was very much like an old man sometimes.

He wanted to know more about her, the things he didn't know. But last time he asked, she'd gotten so mad he was a little hesitant to ask her again.

“So,”

“Hm?”

“Your brother. How is he?”

“Not well,” Ame made it a point not to look at him, she could better keep herself under control if she didn't face him. “He's been feeling very sick and he doesn't have a lot of energy. I'm very worried about him...but he is coming here, next week.”

“Do you have the same...uh problems? I know he was studying to be a biologist.”

“A Marine Biologist, he was almost done...” She sighed. “Aoshi has Diastolic failure, it's a type of left sided heart failure. The left ventricle loses its ability to relax normally, because the muscle has become stiff and the heart can't properly fill with blood during the resting period between each beat. And I have congestive heart failure.” she paused and pulled the blanket tightly around her.

“What does yours do?” He didn't know everything, much to his chagrin.

“When blood flows out of the heart slows down, blood returning to the heart through the veins backs up, causing congestion and sometimes fluid collects in the lungs and causes shortness of breath, especially when I lie down. If left untreated it can cause respiratory distress, and it uh...can also effect the kidneys.” 

“That's...awful. I really am sorry that you have to go through that.” 

“Well it isn't your fault. Aoshi is coming back here to get a heart transplant. They finally found a healthy match for him. I'm still on the waiting list, hopefully I'll be next.” She finally looked at him. “I've always wondered what it would be like to run. Or...not worry about dying.”

“Are you worried about dying because your mother died?”

“What? No, I mean my mother had left sided heart failure too but she didn't die from a heart problem.” Her chest was tight, this was the first time she'd spoken about her mothers death to anyone. She'd mentioned that her mother had passed away to Haruhi, but never how she had died.

“Oh, well how did she die? Uh, if you don't mind my asking.” For a second he thought he had made the wrong choice of question. Ame wasn't crying, she looked sad like her heart had broken.

“It was a car accident two years ago...I was with her, a drunk driver hit us and while our driver was trying to stop the car we hit a sharp turn and went airborne. We rolled down the hill and hit a pine tree. I was thrown from the car because my mother unhooked my seat belt, she died on impact.”

That explained why she acted how she did the day they went to the commoners market. That explained why she walked to school every morning. Even though she was sick she would rather walk than take a car.

His heart went out to her, for once he felt what he believed to be sympathy and it almost hurt. 

“I wish she would have taken off her own seat belt instead of mine...” her lip quivered and she bit it to keep it still. “She might still be here if I hadn't been in the car with her.”

“Don't talk like that.” He said to her rather angrily. He was on his feet holding her shoulders tightly in his hands. And before he knew it all that emotion he'd never felt before and all that confusion just vanished into thin air when he found himself pulling her too him in a hug.

She smelled so wonderful, and her hair was soft, softer than he imagined. And her skin was warm against his, and he could feel her heart beating against his chest, like a hammer. And he knew then how much this shocked her, and how much he didn't care, he just didn't want to let go.

“Ame, I don't know why any of this is happening, and I think I'll stop trying to figure it out for right now, because it's not something I can write down in a book. But I'm glad you're here. I'm sorry, about your mother, but I am glad that you're here.”

The words kind of flooded out like a waterfall, he couldn't stop them, they just flew out of his mouth and he meant every word. Ame just sat there with a look of confusion and shock plastered on her face. He'd never moved to hold her hand or anything, just grabbed her.

What was this?! An anime!?

“Kyoya...” Her arms cuddled around him, the words he spoke meant so much too her, She'd never had anyone tell her that before. He was the last person she ever thought would tell her any of these things, though she wanted to hear them from him. But she had come to peace with how she would only ever hear them in her head and now it was happening.

Oh god, she didn't know what to do or say. Some of the things that happened in some of those day dreams of hers were just so off limits and downright lewd! Her cheeks flooded with color, she was so grateful that he couldn't see her right now. She'd spent so much time with him over the past few weeks that she'd started to crush on him and now she couldn't get it to just go away.

“Yes?” He spoke softly into her spirals of hair.

“Thank you, this means a lot.”

She could feel something that felt like a smile rise onto his lips.

“I promise, I'm not doing this for you.”

But he was, and she knew it. He was just being Kyoya. He finally pulled back from her and looked her in the face. He could now see the blush that had spread its way to her neck and her collar bone, and then... 

He averted his eyes and decided to look back on her face. The curve of her cheek and the slope of her nose, and the light color of her lips.

They stared at each other, Possibly trying to share words without saying anything. But his eyes were asking for invitation, to explore her face with his hands, and to allow him to breathe her in so she could only be his and his a lone. Anyone that knew him, knew that he didn't like to share. Then again anyone that knew him would look at him like he was crazier than a shit house rat if they saw him giving someone affection.

“I don't really know what came over me,” he said looking at the floor and avoiding her eyes. “But I couldn't really stop myself.”

“Don't apologize, you didn't feel me protesting.” A hug was not exactly what she had imagined. It was that, and then she would lean over and...

Kiss him. She leaned over, just like in her day dreams, she'd start with the cheek. He turned his head before she got there and kissed her lips.

It was everything she'd imagined it to be, and then some. She was pretty sure there were fireworks exploding outside her window and that someone had turned up the heat because she was melting right there into his arms.

She couldn't remember when it was that this affectionate part of her came from. She'd never even thought about having a boyfriend until she got to meet Kyoya. And now he invaded her thoughts and he was also invading her lips with his tongue, inviting himself in.

Their tongues explored each others mouths for what seemed like only a short second and then he was over her, knee braced on the ledge she was sitting on. Dark eyes hungrily looking over her, while his hand crept up her leg slowly, catching her skirt in his fingers and pulling it up.

Her hands were braced on his chest and they slid up and over his shoulders, pulling him closer. They broke to breathe, he found she was absolutely memorizing sitting below him, not quite catching her breath. Red cheeks, innocent expression, pleading round eyes that nagged at him for more.

He leaned in once more, gently this time, remembering that she was still healing from surgery and that he shouldn’t over do it. 

They were still looking at each other, like they were connected, and a soft click could be heard from the bedroom door.

And just like that it was over. Kyoya was sitting idly in the seat across from her, looking like they had just been talking when a man walked in. 

He stood very tall for an Asian man, at 6'3”, he had dark hair like Kyoya's and it was slick back into a perfect shape, his facial hair trimmed and neat. He had on a grey suit, one that looked expensive, nice shoes and the perfect tie. His eyes were sharp, but kind as he looked at them. And when he saw Ame, a smile popped onto his face.

“Ame,”

“Dad!” She got to here feet as he walked to meet her and hugged her too him. He had not told her he was on his way back and with a very special gift. “Why didn't you tell me you were coming back!?” The joy on her face was unable to hide, she was radiating with absolute bliss that her father was there.

“I wanted to surprise you sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead gingerly before laying his coat down.

“Dad, this is Kyoya Ootori.” She introduced them and there were formal bows and how do you dos. Kyoya kept himself as cool as usual though he was a little rattled on the inside. If her father had walked in one moment sooner, they would have been caught red handed doing...nothing particularly bad.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure at the doorway. He realized it was a man, almost as tall at Ame's father, but much younger. He looked to be in his mid twenties, he also looked tired like he had been up for days. But he was calm. Once the younger man came into light, he saw that he resembled Ame remarkably. They could have been twins.

Then it hit him.

“Aoshi!!! You wern't supposed to be here until next week!” Ame sang from the window and she bounded over the room and too her older brother and wrapped him into the biggest hug she could manage. “You're both back!”

“We are,” Aoshi said quietly. He smiled at his sister and then looked curiously at Kyoya before giving him a smile as well.

“I didn't know you were dating him,” Aoshi said out loud, making her father turn his head toward them and making Kyoya's eyes widen.

To be continued....


	6. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big fight erupts, and sweet talk follows leading up to a romantic walk and possible consequences

The room was completely still. Nobody made a move, Aoshi had a death grip on his sister who was trying to pull away. Why would he say that? Why would he make that false exclamation about them.

“Aoshi...” Ame pushed on him, “Let me go, you're hurting me.” 

He released her and her father stood in front of them looking confused and grumpy. Her brother had just possibly ruined her chance at dating Kyoya.

“What's this about?” Her father asked calmly. 

“Nothing, daddy. Really Aoshi is just joking around.” She put extra sound on the last few words while glaring at her older brother. She couldn't figure out why he was acting this way. He was probably the sweetest person that she knew and he was showing his ass now.

“Right, only joking father.” Patting Ame on the shoulder he continued to look at Kyoya, not breaking his stare. 

Her father wasn't insanely strict, he was very worried about his kids all the time and Ame was his only girl so sometimes he could get protective. The Ootori family was of course prestige, but Kyoya was just another teenage boy in his eyes. A teenage boy that needed to keep his teenage hand off of his little girl.

“Were talking about this later.” Ame whispered to Aoshi. She'd not thought he was angry that she was spending time with him. She'd have to figure that out later. It probably had something to do with Kyoya's older brother who was about the same age. They used to go to school together she remembered. And she seemed to recall there might have been an issue.

He was probably only worried, but she didn't want Kyoya to stop coming over there because her brother made an issue out of everything. Not to mention she wanted to kiss him again and under no circumstance did she want that option to become unavailable.

“Well, honey I'm glad to see you. And your brother, I've missed you both.” He picked up his jacket. “I need to go see about the little rascals in the next room though, so I’ll see you later after your company is gone.” 

“Okay,” She smiled. “But remember, Monoru is fourteen now, you can't treat him like a child anymore.”

“Posh, he will always be a child to me.” Her father said waving her off and walking from the room. Aoshi was right behind him, pulling the door shut as he left.

Ame turned nervously to gauge Kyoya's reaction. He seemed calm and un-phased, but he was always that way. She sat on the edge of the bed twiddling her thumbs, putting her right ankle behind her left, sitting in the quiet.

“Sorry about-”

“Don't apologize,” He cut her off sitting in her desk chair and turning it to face her. “I know our brothers aren't best of friends.”

“What even happened between them?” She asked. “I can't remember what Aoshi told me. He doesn't like to talk about things that upset him very often.”

“Oh, you know, high school. They had some falling out over a final project and college acceptance letters.” He didn't seem very interested in the matter. It seemed to roll right off his shoulders.

“Well I'll talk to him later anyway. Were not dating anyway, but if we were it would be none of his business.”

“Would you like to date?”

“Huh? Are you being serious right now? Don't mess with my feelings Kyoya.” She wasn't sure if he was asking to get a laugh or if he really wanted that.

“Well I enjoy kissing you, so I assume I'll get to do more of that if I'm your boyfriend.”

“That's a lame reason.”

“Well what do you want? A romantic proposal?”

She stuck her nose in the air. “It would be nice.”

Smirking, he got down on one knee in front her her and took her hands in his. “Ame, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?”

Thinking she made a “Hmm-mm.” sound. Looking down at him she stood up. 

“Well I would have to check my schedule and think about it.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah, I have a lot of suitors you know.”

“I'm sure,” he chuckled, standing up with her. He was about a head taller even though he was only five eleven. “What if I said...pleeeease?” He leaned closer to her face, smiling. 

“Well you never say please, so I guess I'll have to say yes.”

His hands rested on her waist as he kissed her cheeks. “Well good, because nobody says no to me.”

\--------------------------------------

Later that night Ame went to talk to her brother. She was feeling angry again at him for being so rude to Kyoya. Even if he had a problem with one of the elder Ootori brothers, there was no reason for him to put his foot in his mouth.

Without knocking she opened the door and went in. Aoshi was talking with Monoru, they both looked up at her. Monoru saw the look on her face and knew he wasn't needed for the time being and tried to get out of there. Once he had gone Ame stalked over too him and crossed her arms pouting at him.

“You have some explaining to do!” She wasn't happy with him. Which was a first, Aoshi had always been the greatest in her eyes. She never thought she would be standing there mad at him.

“For what?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I don't know why you have a problem with Kyoya.”

“Oh,” he scoffed. “I don't like the family itself, it's not just Kyoya.”

“Well you need to get over whatever it is. Because he's my friend, and you're going to see him when he is over here so I want you to be nice to him.”

“I don't want you to be friends with him.”

“I don't care what you want.”

“Then I don't care what you want.” He stated matter of fact. It killed him though, his baby sister had never fought with him before. “The Ootori family is egotistical and you don't need that in your life.”

“How do you know what I need, Aoshi?” He had left for overseas after their mother died. He left her all lone to be hospitalized and she hadn't gotten over it. It wasn't just Kyoya, it was that he left her when she needed him. Their father had been there for the funeral, and then he left back to the middle east. There were all these men in her life that up and went off whenever they wanted while she had to stay.

Kyoya was the only one that ever tried to make her feel better, he was the only one that had come through for her and she'd only known him a total of four months.

“You left.” 

“What?”

“You left me. When mom died, you left me.”

“Ame,”

“No! You ran away. And I had to stay here, you got to get away. You didn't even tell me you were going to leave. You just left. And then you didn't call for a month.”

“I had to leave. I got accepted for college.”

“You got accepted here too! You could have stayed to be with your family! But Instead you left me, Monoru, Haru, and Daisuke all by ourselves. How do you think they felt!? They didn't have anyone to look up too, all they had was me. Not you, me.” 

“You don't-”

“I don't want to hear it! I'm tired of all of this! I was just going to forget and let it go. But you have the nerve to walk back in here like you have been here for me the past two years and try to tell me what to do!?” She turned away from him.

“I-”

She struck him. Right across the face with an open palm. 

“How dare you.” She turned on her heel and walked out. Her father was standing outside the door and looked at her sadly. 

“Ame, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. Honey I would have come back..”

“It doesn't matter anymore.” She sighed and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She shut the door and locked it behind her. She didn't want anyone coming in and bothering her. 

\-------------------------------

Because it was the weekend Ame didn't expect to see Kyoya, but about noon that Sunday he was standing at the door watching her type on her computer. 

“Hey,” he said startling her. He thought she would jump out of her skin.

“Hi..” She sighed. She hadn't really spoken to anyone since Thursday except Kyoya. She told him about what happened with her brother. He didn't exactly say he understood but he could imagine how she would feel that way. He'd never lost a parent so he didn't know at all. His family wasn't really close, his brothers were growing up to be successful and Kyoya often worried he wouldn't be able to show them up.

Ame still seemed rather upset over her brother. He ran his fingers through his dark hair and leaned on the door frame. “Do you want to take a walk?” he asked.

“Sure,”

“Are you sure it isn't too cold for you?”

“Yeah, I've been wanting to go outside anyway.” She got up from her desk and found her jacket and her scarf. 

Since that Thursday, everything had calmed down. Kyoya was still figuring out how to be a boyfriend since he'd never invested himself into a relationship before. And Ame was fine going slow.

As they were walking downstairs they passed her Father.

“Going on a walk.” she told him before he asked.

“Be careful, stay warm.” He looked after his daughter sadly. He felt like a terrible father, he hadn't even thought that Ame would have needed his support after his wife died. He'd been so upset he just wanted to get back to work so he could forget. And now he was regretting it.

\--------------------------

Once they were outside, they walked closer together to preserve warmth. It was cold enough to see your breath, it had been a while since Ame had been outside and the cold stung her eyes and her skin. She shivered in her coat and stepped even closer to Kyoya.

He looked down at her and smiled inside his scarf so nobody could see it. She was so cute, even covered in six layers of clothes. He moved his hand to touch her fingers, and slowly their hands linked together.

There was a gazebo inside the garden in the south part of their courtyard. And they went there, and sat on the cold benches and huddled together. His arm was over her, pulling her in closely.

“You know, you will make up with your brother eventually. And everything will be okay. He won't be a jerk forever, you know he loves you.”

“I know,” she sighed pulling her scarf up. “But I'm still mad.”

“Be mad, it makes them feel worse.”

“You're so evil.”

“And you like me, so what does that say about you?”

She laughed and rested her head on him. “It says that I am devious and have a hidden agenda.”

“I would be surprised.”

In front of them on their laps they still held hands. Her white gloves and his black gloves. Ying and yang, a perfect fit. Of course those feelings could change later. But for now she wanted to be that girl getting her first boyfriend, and writing Mrs. Kyoya Ootori all over her spiral notebooks and dreaming about him at night. And she would enjoy it while she could.

After a while she opened her eyes and it was dark, when they had come out it was light...they had fallen asleep.

She hopped up and shook his shoulders. “Kyoya! Wake up, we fell asleep, we have been out here for hours.” His eyes opened to her voice and then he got up looking out at the sky.

“I hope we don't get sick from this.” he told her quietly. They looked at one another and both started to laugh.

They took the short walk back to her house and he kissed her on the front porch before his car pulled up in the driveway to get him. “Stay warm.” He told her.

“You too.” She smiled, waving. His car pulled away and she went inside, handing her coat up and shivering. She agreed with him, she really hoped that they didn't get sick.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to get past some family drama to move the story along. It will come into play later c:


End file.
